Dan Liu
Name: Dan Liu Gender: Male Age: 17 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: '''Basketball (school team), playing the cello, and track (school team). '''Appearance: Dan stands at 5’9, weighing in at 155 pounds, putting him right around average. He has short black hair that barely covers the top of his ears. He has dark brown, almond shaped eyes. He has slightly bushy, straight eyebrows. His skin is slightly tan, reflecting his Chinese heritage. It's relatively clear, besides a tendency to develop acne near the hairline. His face is diamond shaped and rather angular, with a pointed chin. His nose is rather small, as are his lips. Dan has a muscular build with little obvious fat. His legs appear to be especially muscular thanks to years of basketball and track. He dresses simply, usually wearing jeans with a long sleeved t-shirt or hooded sweatshirt in the winter. In the summer he will usually switch to basketball shorts and a t-shirt. The shirts come in a variety of muted colors. They normally come from stores such as American Eagle or Aeropostale, and usually including the logo somewhere on it. He also normally wears his class ring, with a basketball inscribed on one side, and an icon of the school mascot on the other. It has a synthetic ruby as the stone. On the day of the trip, Dan was wearing black basketball shorts with red accents, a plain red t-shirt, and black and red tennis shoes. Biography: Dan was born and raised in Denton, born to Andrew and Xin Liu as an only child. Andrew was the son of immigrants, while Xin had been brought to America when she was seven. Andrew is a banker, and Xin works at an Asian market. Through elementary school, Dan was very gregarious, getting along well with most of the other children. He joined a youth basketball team in second grade, at the encouragement of his dad to have an extracurricular activity with kids his own age, and his dad encouraged him to keep with the sport. In the fourth grade he started to play the cello in school, enjoying the lower sound without having to stand up, like a bass would require. He enjoyed being a part of the group, and playing in a group, but found playing on his own boring. His parents sent him to private lessons for the first year, but he didn't practice much so they stopped sending him. He's at the lower end of average in terms of skill level, mostly due to his lack of practice. He prefers slow pieces that build to the end. During middle school, he was relatively popular. He mostly became popular due to his participation on the basketball team. This continues to the present. He tends to make lots of jokes to other guys, although they can sometimes move into the realm of the mean-spirited. This is usually on accident, as he'll try too hard to be funny. These jokes didn't have a negative effect on his popularity due to many people being fine with it as long as it wasn't directed at them. With girls, he tends to be more reserved and makes sure to be respectful. In middle school he was on the school's basketball and track teams. In basketball, in the small forward position, he mainly used his speed to get in and make quick two-pointers. He normally did very well in the first half of the game, but would tire in the second half. This caused him to be rotated in and out a lot more in the second half, making him a slightly better than average player overall. In track, he normally competed in quick sprinting events, not having the endurance to do well in longer races. His usual events were the 100 and 200 meter dashes. He did very well in those events, normally being among the top runners in the meets. He did take part in some of the shorter relay races, but only when one of the usual competitors were unable to participate. This continued to be much the same in high school, with the exception of becoming a regular competitor in the relay races, instead of just filling in. Now in high school, he’s continued with his sports and playing the cello. Socially, he’s still pretty popular. He tends to hang out with other sporty kids. He started dating as a sophomore, but hasn’t done it too much due to being afraid of rejection. This is mainly due to having relationships that will last awhile, the shortest being two and a half months, and then he'll avoid dating for long periods due to hating breakups. He’ll normally say he’s trying to be respectful by not getting in a girl’s face if she doesn’t seem interested, rather than admitting that he's afraid of being rejected. Part of why he chooses not to put pressure on girls to date him is that he sees women as morally superior and somewhat fragile. Part of the reason for this view is that his mom tends to be more quiet and reserved, compared to his dad who is much more boastful. Dan gets along pretty well with his parents. He doesn’t have any notable behavior problems and his grades are fine, so there’s rarely any cause for conflict between them. He gets along well with both of his parents. He gets along better with his dad though. This is due to his dad taking more interest in his athletics than his mom does. His dad shows up to almost every game or meet, while his mom only comes to about half of them. His mom doesn't attend all of them due to normally using that time to catch up on cleaning or other housework without Dan or Andrew around. This is normally not an issue to Dan, but he gets disappointed if his mom misses a few games in a row, feeling she isn't interested in his accomplishments. While Dan is often busy with practice or hanging out with friends, he spends a decent amount of time with his parents due to their insistence on having everyone sit at the table for dinner every night. In terms of schoolwork, Dan does well. He gets mostly As with a few Bs, notably in history classes. This is partly due to a lack of interest, but also due to a lack of study skills. He normally does not have to work as hard in other classes. Other classes come easily to him. Plus, he also chose not to take advanced classes due to not wanting to work as hard. Part of his reasoning for not wanting to work as hard in classes is because of the amount of time he has to put in during basketball and track season. He takes some business classes, such as accounting, as electives. He plans to major in accounting at New Jersey City University, seeing the degree as something that has widespread need. Advantages: He’s in shape and is fast, although a prolonged chase would wear him out. He also is pretty popular, which would help with getting and maintaining alliances. Disadvantages: His tendency to go too far in his joking would lead to some guys as seeing him as hostile. He also has rather inaccurate views on women in thinking they wouldn’t be aggressive. He also tends to slack off some, which could really hurt him if that continued on the island. Original Profile: '''Dan Liu (V5) '''Designated Number: Male Student No. 04 --- Designated Weapon: Can of Moxie Conclusion: Mr. Liu may go well beyond the line, but one has to admire his... determination. The above biography is as written by Courtography. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled By: Courtography Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''Head trauma '''Collected Weapons: '''Can of Moxie (designated weapon, to Jonathan Lancer) '''Allies: Roy Benson, Jonathan Lancer Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: '''Dan woke up believing they'd be rescued and that he'd just have to hunker down and hide, while searching for shelter he found two of his buddies, Roy Benson and Jonathan Lancer, outside the mess hall. They played detective and bantered back and forth for a bit, figuring out weapon loadout while cautiously entering the hall. There was evidence of gunfire having happened inside, and further evidence of their weapons being useless except as punchlines to crass jokes. Quips at Roy's sexuality aside the best they could come up with as a group was drinking Dan's soda, he threw it to Johnny. The boys relaxed and spent an uneventful night in the mess hall. The next morning, a battered Rachael Langdon appeared. Roy approached her and failed to rouse her from her unresponsive state, prompting Johnny to join him and try to help, as Rachael was a friend. Rachael panicked, however, and though Johnny moved to comfort her, she fled. Johnny gave chase, as did Roy, and Dan debated on whether he would be better of leaving them to it and striking out on his own before reluctantly following. They caught up with Rachael a day later in the woods, where Dan hung back while Johnny and Roy tried to get the story of what had happened to her. Irene Djezari arrived on the scene, and her erratic behavior piqued Roy's suspicions, followed by Irene's tactless comments and brandishing of her harpoon gun angering him. Dan, annoyed that they were allowing a minor argument to get out of hand and escalate to threats, tried to mediate, but Irene was finally driven off by a final threat from Roy. With that settled, the boys turned their attention back to Rachael only to find that she had slipped away during the confusion. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Dan, in chronological order. Pregame: *Wearing the Groove Second Chances V2: *I'm Looking For a Place to Start, But Everything Feels So Different Now *waste of words *Now Wait, Wait, Wait for Me, Please Hang Around. I'll See You When I Fall Asleep. *Hard Impacts Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Dan Liu. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters Category:Second Chances